solaris_sifi_rpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Luna Hope
Luna Hope ist eine kleine siedlung auf dem Mond der Erde. Sie liegt am Rande des Kepler Kraters im Schatten von New Göteborg. Die Siedlung wird von der russischen Viory finanziert und verwaltet. Alle Schilder der Stadt sind in kyrillischer Schrift verfast. Geographie Luna Hope liegt am äußeren Rand des Kepler Kraters, keine 100 km Westlich von New Göteborg. Die kleine Siedlung ist auf die flache Ebene nahe dem Kraterrand gebaut worden und verfügt über eine gute Anbindung an das Highway-System des Mondes. Keine 30 km Nördlich der Siedlung verläuft der Highway 12, welcher New Göteborg und den Euro-Dome verbindet. Aufbau Luna Hope ist eine Siedlung unter einer Kuppel aus durchsichtigem Alluminium, wie es inzwischen auf dem Mond üblich ist. Raumhafen Südlich der Kuppel befindet sich ein kliener Raumhafen mit einer Fläche aus verglastem und aufgerautem Mondregulit für Schiffe bis 75 Meter Länge sowie einer Verdichteten Fläche aus Regulit für kleine Schiffe. Direckt hinter der Luftschleuse, welche Zugang zur Kuppel gewährt, liet eine kleine Zollabfertigung. Die Mitarbeiter kontrollieren sehr genau alle Wahren, welche in die Stadt hinnein und heraus gehen um sicher zu stellen, dass die Stadt ihren gerechten Anteil an allen Geschäften erhält. Besonders wertvolle Wahren werden auch schon einmal von einem Zollbeamten "bewacht", damit dieser die "Steuern" und "Bearbeitungsgebühren" direckt nach Vertragsabschluss erheben kann. Marktviertel Auf dem Marktviertel, welches sich an den Raumhafen anschließt, drängen sich viele kleinere Läden die allerhand Wahren anbieten. Hier bekommt man alles, vom Shampoo aus seltenen Pflanzen... ... bis zum Gammalaser für sein Schiff. Man muss nur genug Geld haben und die richtigen Leute fragen. Unterhaltungsviertel Im unterhaltungsviertel findet man vor allem Bordelle und Coffeeshops. Hier werden auch fast alle Drogen umgesetzt und oft auch direckt konsumiert. In den Bars des Viertels findet man, neben allerhand seltsamer und exotischer Spirituosen auch Glücksspiel... und natürlich, mehr oder weniger legale, Arbeit. Wohnviertel Wenn man nicht in Luna Hope lebt, dann sollte man dieses Viertel nur betreten, wenn man dorthin eingeladen wurde. Uneingeladene "Gäste" werden von den netten beamten der "Polizei" festgenommen, verhöhrt und, wenn sie glück haben, aus der Stadt geschmissen. Im Wohnviertel ist auch das Rathaus der Siedlung von dem aus der Familienrat die Stricke in der Hand hält. Politik Die Politik ist einfach. Die Oberhäupter der MAfiaorganisationen der Stadt setzen sich zusammen und bestimmen was und wie etwas zu machen ist. Aus ihren Reihen wird auch ein Büergermeister bestimmt, welcher allerdings nur zum Schein da ist, damit die Mondregierung in Lunaris nichts tut. Aus diesem Grund bezahlt die Stadt auch stets ihre Steuern und alle ihre Bücher sind sauber und halten jeder Prüfung stand. Wirtschaft Die Wirtschaft von Luna Hope beruht fast ausschließlich auf dem Handel mit illegalen und halb legalen Wahren und Dienstleistungen. Der Schmuggel ist natürlich auch ein wichtiger Punkt, immerhin muss man die Wahren auch irgendwie in die Stadt bekommen. Aus diesem Grund ist der Flugverkehr zum kleinen Raumhafen ziemlich geschäftig und oft müssen größere Schiffe warten, bis sie landen können. Die Gebühren und Steuern der Stadt sorgen zusätzlich dafür, dass die Siedlung finanziell gesehen sehr gut da steht. Steuern und Gebühren Steuern Gebührenkatalog Sicherheit Die Polizeikräfte der Siedlung stellen die Viory. Sie kommen alle aus unterschiedlichen Gruppen arbeiten aber gut zusammen und sind nicht dafür bekannt zimperlich zu sein. Die Ausrüstung der Polizei ist State of the Art und man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie setzen die Regeln der Stadt mit eiserner Hand durch und auch die Überwachung mit Kameras ist nahezu lückenlos. Das Hauptquartier der Truppe ist ein unauffälliges Gebäude im Wohnviertel und verfügt über einen großen Vorrat an Waffen, Munition, Rüstungen und 3 gepanzerten Fahrzeugen sowie diverse Sicherheitsdrohnen. Kultur Im Marktviertel steht eine russisch orthodoxe Kirche sowie ein Kino. Dies sind so ziemlich die einzigen Kulturgebäude der Siedlung. Verkehr und Kommunikation Verkehr Luna Hope verfügt über einen kleinen Raumhafen sowie eine anbindung an das Highway-Netz des Mondes. Am nördlichen Rand der Siedlung befindet sich ein Verleih für Mondfahrzeuge. Innerhalb der Siedlung sieht man nur sehr wenige Fahrzeuge und fast alle Bewohner sind zu Fuß unterwegs. Dies ist auch kein Problem, da die Siedlung relativ klein ist. Schwere und sperrige Wahren werden mit hilfe von elektrischen Ladehilfen bewegt. Kommunikation Die Siedlung ist dan das Luna-Highspeed-Net angeschlossen und hat eine ausgezeichnete Bandbreite. Diese Verbindung sorgt für einen blitzschnellen Austausch von Daten über den gesamten Mond. Für die Kommunikation in den Rest des Sol-Systems sorgt eine anbindung an das Com-Barken-Netzwerk sowie eine einrichtung zur Subraumkommunikation. Locations Bars und Restaurantes *Vlad's Kellerkneipe *Kira's Coffeeshop *Roter Oktober Läden *Luna Hope Gemischtwahren *Zentraler Waffenhandel Luna Hope